As a storage device, there exists a device (see, for example, the patent literatures 1 and 2) that can be connected with several servers via multiple paths. Such a storage device of late years is generally a device (which will be hereinafter called a conventional device) that is put to use by installing a TPGS (Target Port Group Support) compliant multipath driver on each of its hosts.